mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Death Note Mafia: Rematch
| image = File:Deathnote45345.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Yoruichi-san | link = Death Note Rematch | size = 16 Players (Large) | startdate = November 14, 2008 | winningfaction = Baddies | roster = # player #Brandonb #Itachi-san #Sinistral #dawh #foolonthehill #CherryLane #Joe's Student #Fox #SomeGuy #Dawh 2.0 (Rene83) #Mekal #Sparanda #Star_Tiger #Prof. Templeton #Prince_Marth85 #Ben Law | first = dawh | last = Sinistral, foolonthehill, Fox | mvp = | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Yoruichi-san based on Death Note It began on November 14, 2008 and ended in a Baddies win in D4 (November 22nd). Game Mechanics Rules The things that are guaranteed to be in the Night Post are the things stated in the role descriptions, as well as the name of those players who were written into the Death Notes to die that Night, and if the kill is successful, the details of the death may be chosen by the DNH. Anything else is up to creative license on my part, so don't read too much into it. The simplistic "aha, a baddie, let's get him!" mentality is bad for this game. I trust you can figure out why ;P. Pay attention not only to your role, but to the possible interactions b/w roles. That's a big part of how this game was set up. Remember...apart you are weak, together you are strong...and be willing to make sacrifices for the team ;P. And activity is highly encouraged...to facilitate interactions as well as for informational purposes...which is important Role Description Note, only the 3 DNH have BTSC. The Death Note Holders win if all of the Task Force is dead. They cannot kill the Shinigami. The Death Note Holders have a total of 2 Death Notes and they know each other and are in communication. However, in order to kill someone, they must know their True Name. They can write one True Name of a player in each Death Note each night, they can choose whether the player will die that night or the night after. If they choose to write that the player dies the following night, they may "manipulate" the player by choosing who the player will vote for the next day. The vote will be changed secretly by me when I do the final tally. The DNH have priority, so they may choose to cancel the non-information receiving Night actions of the True Name written into a Death Note. The DNH may also choose to write the method of death, as along as it follows within the rules of the Death Note. *Light: Holds a Death Note. If Misa and Mikami both die, any night, he may choose to trade for the Shinigami Eyes, which allow their owner to see the True Name of one player each night. However, the trade is half of his remaining life...that is, there will be a 50% chance of his identity being revealed in the Night Post every night starting from the night the trade is made. *Misa: Holds a Death Note. Is known by Rem. She starts out with the Shinigami Eyes, so there is a 50% chance of her identity being revealed in every Night Post except the 1st one. Misa can not be lynched as long as Rem is alive. If Misa wins the lynch vote then Rem will step in and save her by writing the name of L, or a Task Force Member of Rem's choosing, in his Death Note, which results in Rem's death as well. *Mikami: He worships Kira as God. He will do anything for his God, including making the trade for Shinigami Eyes if Misa dies before him. If Misa or Light dies before him, he gains hold of a Death Note. The Shinigami each have their own Death Note. However, they must choose wisely whether or not to use them. They have Shinigami Eyes because they are Shinigami and hence did not have to do the trade. Each night each of them choose someone to see the true name of with their Shinigami Eyes. Ryuk can kill on even nights and Rem can kill on odd nights, except the first one. The DNH have priority, they write the names of their chosen victims first, so if the Shinigami choose a person that the DNH have already written, the Shinigami Death Note is ineffective. They also each have their own win condition. Ryuk is in it for his own amusement while Rem is in love with Misa. Cannot kill the DNH. *Ryuk: Wins if he is able to be the one to end Light's life by writing Light's name in his Death Note. There are two ways he can do this: (1) if he and Light are the only ones left alive he will write Light's name in his Death Note and kill him or (2) if Light is lynched and Ryuk is still in the game, Ryuk will write Light's name in his Death Note instead. He knows the identity of Light. *Rem: Wins if Misa is alive at the end of the game. Knows Misa, and Misa cannot be lynched while Rem is alive. If Misa wins the lynch vote then Rem will step in and save her by writing the name of L, or a Task Force member of Rem's choosing if L is dead, in his Death Note, which results in Rem's death as well. The Task Force wins if the Death Note Holders and the Shinigami are dead/gone. Here are their True Names: *L: A resourceful and intelligent person, he has a plethora of abilities at his disposal. He may choose one action or none each Night. However, since this is a game for their lives, each ability comes with a risk, that is, a % chance that his identity will be revealed to the Death Note Holders secretly that Night(he does not know): **See True Name of a player - 80% chance of being revealed. **See the last vote of a role – 60% chance of being revealed. **See action last taken by a role – 40% chance of being revealed. **Get a random Task Force Member name – 20% chance of being revealed. *Watari: L's retainer. Privy to L's secrets, including L's identity. Acts as L's public face. As long as Watari is alive, L may PM me a message to put in the Night Post. Once in the entire game, Watari may use his influence to save one person from being lynched. Must PM me before the Day ends. *Naomi Misora: Armed with the information he left her, she seeks justice for her fiancé who was killed by Kira. Every Day she receives information from one who was killed by Kira. After every Night Post and before the end of the Day the players died by having the DNH write their names in a Death Note may PM me a message to send to Naomi. If more than one player is killed by the DNH in the Night Post, then she chooses which one to receive a message from. *Chief Yagami: Once held a Death Note. May choose at any time to trade for Shinigami Eyes (which is an anytime action, and does not count as a Night action), which will allow him to see the True Name of a player every night, however, there is a 50% chance his identity will be revealed in the Night Post every night from the Night the trade is made. *Aizawa: He is a wary individual. He can lay little "traps". Each Night he chooses a player to "trap" by guessing who that player will vote for in the Day. If his guess is correct, then the "trap" is sprung and he learns the True Name of the player. *Matsuda: He is bright-eyed and optimistic and naïve…just the kind of person the Shinigami can't stand. He can choose one player a night to give an apple to and if that person is chosen by a Shinigami to kill that night the Shinigami will eat the apple instead and the player will be saved. *Mogi: Strong, quiet, and reserved, he is highly skilled at tailing. Every Day he may choose a player to follow for the coming Night (must PM me before the Day Post), and if they die that Night he will learn the name of the player who wrote them into their Death Note after the Day Post. Cannot follow the same person two Nights in a row. The following counts as a Night action. *Aiber: A professional con-man who works for L. Every night he can choose to disguise himself as another player. If he is checked by the Shinigami Eyes, he appears as the True Name of that player. *Wedy: A former thief in the hire of L, she has a knack for planting bugs. Every Day she may choose two True Names to facilitate contact between the following Night, i.e. one True Name may PM me a message which I will PM to the True Name. Wedy chooses which True Name is to send the PM and which True Name is to receive it. *Mellow and Near: they are L's successors. As long as L is alive, they have no abilities. Once L dies, they each inherit L's abilities. However, since they can surpass L when they work together, if both choose the same ability and same target the chance of being revealed gets cut in half for each, otherwise the chance to be revealed is the same as for L. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Congratulations DNH and Rem! (Sorry the ending is not as awesome as I would have liked, but the fever is hindering my writing abilities right now...XP) Great job Task Force! Thanks for never giving up...you're all truly worthy warriors in the war for Justice. You all did splendidly, and helped me a lot demonstrating what I need to tweak for future DNMs, so thank you for that! ;) Special notices to Prof. Templeton for his great job fooling the DNH into thinking he was L at the beginning...I was rooting for you! :D And to Itachi for figuring out Ben Law was Ryuk B)) . For dawh for his always insightful way of looking at things and trying to figure out the best strategies :ph34r:. For JS for putting so much thought and effort into his albeit brief span as L. Thanks to everyone for their praise about the Posts...it's good to have your art appreciated ;). And of course, thanks to everyone for trying their best! :D (Do I even need to say anything to the DNH's? ;P You guys know you rocked.) Changes to future R versions of DNM: only Light's Death Note can manipulate votes. Aiber will be able to not only disguise himself but also to disguise the person he chooses. I like the idea Sinistral brought up about suicide, although I need to figure out a way for the person to figure out that their being manipulated beforehand...hmmm...Also, the "things to remember" section is going to grow to include more clarifications about the Posts and advice...as well as in the amount as asterisks ;P Anyways, the next DNM will probably be Interlude, since I'm excited about the whole Light/L duality and Light not knowing he's Light. Still working on it though, so it probably won't be for awhile...and right now I'm ready to go for something less intense, and the prologue for M4F14-8 is burning a hole in my hard drive...hehe ;P dawh, on Nov 22 2008, 10:42 PM, said: Unfortunately, the the DNH were able to correctly guess two names for their death notes, which gave them the voting majority and they won. Well played... <_< One thing that I would add regarding this version is that Rem is not opposed to the DNH at all; he's really little more than a non-BTSC member. I think that it might work better if there were some reason for Rem to not want to follow along with Light. I was thinking that the DNH would need Rem dead in order to win or something. I like that idea because then, Light may need Rem's voting support to win a lynch vote, but Rem would be reluctant to follow along or something like that. Of course, Rem's win condition would need to be altered a little bit as there would be no way for Rem to win if Misa had to be alive. Either the TF would kill all the DNH (and Rem) or Light and the DNH would kill him...I mean, it definitely seems that Misa should be part of his win condition, but I couldn't think of an appropriate extension. I was really annoyed that the DNH killed me off immediately, I had all sorts of plans for Wedy (and I'm sure that the TF did too. :o ) I guess I was just too much of a threat. B)) It was good to come back as Matsuda, but I felt kind of helpless in the middle, trying to figure out whom to trust. :wacko: In any case, good game all and great hosting, Y-san! :D B)) ---- Thanks. And you're right about both Rem and Wedy...I forgot to mention my thoughts about those (and probably other stuff I'll remember later...darn fever XP)...but yeah, I was thinking the Rem needs Misa to survive and Light dead (after Ryuk of course) before all the TF are dead or something along those lines. And losing Wedy so early was a terrible blow to the TF. I was disappointed (sad) that Wedy didn't get any successful messages through in the first DNM, and in this one Wedy got killed immediately...what would have put the finishing touches on my hypothetical Aiber strat (where Aiber pretends to be Rem) would be to have someone secretly feed him correct roles through Wedy, and then he gives the false info to the DNH... Oh, and your Matsuda playing was great...you made it so that the DNH didn't believe it...;P Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *Brandonb - Light *Sinistral - Misa *foolonthehill - Mikami *Kat - Rem Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster #Brandonb - Light - Lynched D3 (turned into an egg of Kishin and Death Scythed down) #Itachi-san - Mogi #Sinistral - Misa #dawh - Wedy - Killed N1 by DNH #foolonthehill - Mikami #Cherry Lane - Aizawa - Killed N4 by DNH #Joe's Student - L - Killed N2 by DNH #Kat - Rem #SomeGuy - Chief Yagami - Killed N2 by DNH #the second dawh - Matsuda #Mekal - Aiber - Lynched D4 #Sparanda - Mello #Star_tiger - Naomi Misora #Prof. Templeton - Watari - Killed N4 by DNH #Prince Marth - Near #Ben Law - Ryuk - Lynched D2 (Shinigami chopped) Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 2 Category:Games